Canção do exílio
by Dana Norram
Summary: Lucius Malfoy nunca questionou nenhum dos ensinamentos de seu pai, mas confessava jamais ter aprendido o real significado da palavra ‘desapego’. // GEN // ONESHOT


**Título:** Canção do Exílio  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Capa:** Vide Profile  
**Sinopse:** Lucius Malfoy nunca questionou nenhum dos ensinamentos de seu pai, mas confessava jamais ter aprendido o real significado da palavra 'desapego'.  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Casal:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Enigma? Onde?)

* * *

**Canção do Exílio  
**_Por Dana Norram_

Azkaban era conhecida por enlouquecer seus prisioneiros em questão de poucas semanas. Não raro, os bruxos e bruxas encarcerados na ilha acabavam esquecendo seus próprios nomes e o porquê de estarem ali. Graças ao patrulhar constante dos Dementadores, todos logo se viam num cárcere muito mais eficiente do que grades e pedras.

Trancafiados dentro das próprias cabeças e isentos de boas lembranças nas quais se apegar, os prisioneiros de Azkaban eram obrigados a reviver os piores momentos de suas vidas dia após dia, até, finalmente, serem vencidos por eles.

Há meses, porém, não se via um único Dementador rondando os corredores, e há meses Lucius Malfoy acordava todas às manhãs desejando que eles voltassem a tomar conta da ilha prisão. O desejo tinha um fundo racional, pois quando era obrigado a relembrar das coisas ruins que lhe acontecera, Lucius perdia pouco a pouco a vontade de viver e tudo era simplesmente muito mais fácil de aceitar. Mas agora, com a mente clara e sã, ele só conseguia pensar em coisas boas e sofria muito mais ao olhar para fora, através das grades de ferro, e ver a imensidão do oceano o separando dessas coisas.

Às vezes o mar amanhecia tranqüilo, uma réstia de sol forçando espaço pelas nuvens e iluminando as pedras da ilha. Era uma imagem que deveria transbordar esperança, mas que o deprimia mais do que tudo. Aquela mistura de cores, o azul, o cinza e o dourado, parecia zombar dele. Zombava porque Lucius via os olhos de Narcissa no mar, e os de Draco nos céus. E o sol emprestava sua pálida luz aos cabelos deles.

Diante daquele retrato de esperança Lucius se desesperava, porque sabia que além daquele mar havia duas pessoas precisando dele.

Durante anos Lucius se gabara de ser uma cópia perfeita de Abraxas, que lhe ensinou tudo que era necessário para se tornar um Malfoy de corpo e alma. Conversas, livros, duelos repentinos e muitas noite insones discutindo as artimanhas da política. Lucius nunca questionou nenhum dos ensinamentos de seu pai, mas confessava jamais ter aprendido o real significado da palavra 'desapego'. E aquela fora, talvez, a sua primeira lição.

"O egoísmo é mais do que uma característica que a maioria das pessoas talvez considere _ruim_." Dissera o senhor Malfoy enquanto caminhava pela biblioteca da mansão, apoiado em sua bengala de prata. "Mas ser egoísta não é apenas pensar em si mesmo em primeiro lugar. É pensar com frieza, com racionalidade e ninguém pensa racionalmente se-"

"Estiver preso a alguma outra coisa." Lucius, no alto de seus sete anos, completara sem pestanejar.

E seu pai fizera um aceno positivo com cabeça, o mais próximo de um elogio que ele sabia que receberia.

Lucius cresceu entendendo que aqueles que pensavam nos outros antes de pensarem em si mesmos normalmente sofriam as conseqüências mais graves e talvez tenha sido por isso que ele ficou tão surpreso quando seu pai disse que lhe arranjara uma noiva. Lucius tinha quatorze anos na época. Narcissa, treze.

Os Black eram uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas da Inglaterra e estavam mais do que felizes em unir laços com os Malfoy. Abraxas escolhera Narcissa para seu filho por achar que ela era mais frágil que suas irmãs. Frágil o bastante para ser dobrada ao bel prazer de Lucius. Uma esposa que lhe daria herdeiros e não faria perguntas. Sem atrapalhar ou interferir na criação deles. Exatamente como a mãe de Lucius fizera.

Com ordens para ser cortês e educado, Lucius se aproximara da menina pálida que vivia cercada de rendas e seda. Caçula de três irmãs, Narcissa não se parecia com nenhuma delas. Não era impetuosa como Bellatrix, nem tinha a vivacidade de Andromeda. Não assustava as outras pessoas, nem as atraia em demasia. Narcissa era única em muitas coisas. Ao contrário das madeixas escuras, comum em praticamente todos os membros de sua família, os cabelos dela eram delicadamente loiros. E a despeito do cinza que marcava as íris de quase todo Black, em seu rosto alvo se destacavam grandes e curiosos olhos azuis.

Lucius demorou para perceber que se apegara àqueles olhos. Demorou, porque foram precisos anos para que ele aprendesse que apego era uma forma de amor e que ele amava Narcissa de uma maneira que seu pai jamais aprovaria. E apenas agora, observando o mar através das grades, Lucius pensava em quão diferentes as coisas poderiam ter sido se ele nunca tivesse aceitado a marca em seu braço.

Mal saíra de Hogwarts quando se uniu ao Lorde das Trevas. Estava satisfeito, sentia-se realizado. Narcissa, que preparava seu enxoval com a ajuda da mãe e da tia, não disse uma só palavra quando viu a caveira e a cobra marcadas em sua pele. Ela apenas piscara, e, quando abrira os olhos, Lucius achou ter visto uma sombra de cinza cobrir o azul.

Seu casamento teria sido o evento do ano se ele não tivesse sido chamado pelo Lorde no meio da festa, levando um quinto dos convidados consigo. E quando retornou para a mansão de madrugada, Narcissa permanecia desperta, usando suas vestes de núpcias e esperando por ele. Naquele instante Lucius percebeu que jamais poderia ser completamente fiel ao Lorde, porque alguém o tomara antes.

Ele não ousara tocá-la naquela noite, nem nas que se seguiram, porque em todas Lucius chegava muito tarde, sua máscara segura numa das mãos e o coração apertado por uma razão desconhecida. E sempre encontrava Narcissa ainda acordada, os olhos azuis fixos nele, isentos de cobrança. E a falta de exigências o enchia de culpa.

Na sexta noite Lucius voltara ferido. Um corte profundo no braço que ele só percebeu quando começou a tirar as vestes negras, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Narcissa o encontrou enquanto ele lavava o ferimento e a face fina e pálida dela, pela primeira vez, pareceu assustada. Sem dizer uma palavra ela se aproximou e cuidou do machucado como se fosse uma exímia curandeira. Lucius desviou os olhos do curativo e encarou sua esposa com curiosidade.

"Bella nunca parava quieta, vivia se machucando à toa." Narcissa respondeu em voz baixa. "Às vezes eu tinha de improvisar."

E a forma que ela encolhera os ombros, como se tivesse acabado de contar um segredo espinhoso, fez Lucius sorrir como não sorria há tempos. Com cuidado ele a abraçou e quando sentiu Narcissa retribuir o abraço, Lucius descobriu que não tinha mais medo.

Ele voltou a sentir medo quando Narcissa contou sobre a gravidez, meses e meses depois. Em silêncio, Lucius passara a observar a barriga que crescia aos poucos, tentando pensar que dali de dentro sairia apenas um igual. Alguém que ele deveria educar e transformar numa cópia melhorada de si mesmo. Exatamente como seu pai fizera com ele.

Jamais lhe ocorreu que a criança que crescia dentro de Narcissa poderia comovê-lo de forma alguma. Ele tentava imaginar seu filho (sim, ele _sempre_ pensava num menino) como um bruxo respeitado. Um jogador de quadribol, um líder, um político. Uma pessoa com quem ele poderia conversar de homem para homem. Narcissa podia ter seu sobrenome, mas não seu sangue, e sangue, segundo seu pai, era tudo. Lucius passou os meses que separavam a concepção do nascimento pensando em como educaria seu herdeiro. Como seu filho o deixaria orgulhoso.

Mas quando Draco nasceu, Lucius só conseguiu sentir apego.

Embora não fizesse idéia do motivo que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, ele tomou a criança nos braços e deixou Narcissa cair no sono, esgotada pelas horas intermináveis de trabalho de parto. Sozinhos, pai e filho, encararam um ao outro. Lucius com uma sensação indizível e sufocante no peito, o pequeno Draco parecendo muito interessado em enrolar seus dedos nos cabelos cada vez mais longos do pai.

Começou a trovejar em Azkaban, e Lucius se afastou das grades da janela sentindo sua garganta subitamente seca. O céu aos poucos escurecia, o cinzento ficando negro.

Ele tentara se afastar do filho e no começo até que fora bem simples. Draco era apenas um bebê e não oferecia nenhum perigo iminente. Narcissa se ocupava dele a maior parte do tempo, parecendo mais feliz do que estivera em toda sua vida, e Lucius podia dizer aquilo, já que a conhecia desde a metade dela.

Mas poucos meses depois do menino completar um ano, o Lorde das Trevas caíra e Lucius se viu livre para ser fiel a um único poder. E, sem querer, ele se apegou ao filho e o amou de uma maneira que sabia que seu pai nunca o amara. Na época ele não sabia que aquilo era apego _e_ amor, só sabia que sentir aquilo por seu filho poderia vir a ser a ruína dele. E Lucius tentou camuflar esse amor com palavras duras, com ordens firmes para que Draco falasse direito, sentasse direito, se portasse direito. Narcissa jamais interferiu, mimando o menino a seu próprio modo, ainda que sempre sorrisse quando via pai e filhos juntos. Lucius nunca perguntou a razão, porque desconfiava que sua esposa não lhe diria.

Draco cresceu muito parecido com ele, ainda que Lucius achasse que tinha errado em alguma coisa. O menino talvez tivesse seus olhos e seus cabelos, o mesmo rosto pontudo e o porte nobre que só se acentuaria com o passar dos anos. Talvez fosse parecido em todos os aspectos visíveis e em muito de sua maneira de agir, mas, diferente de Lucius, Draco demonstrara desde cedo uma forte tendência a se _apegar_. Mas, como ainda demoraria a descobrir o que era apego, Lucius nunca repreendeu Draco pelo modo como os olhos cinzas do filho sempre se iluminavam quando ele aparecia para jantar ou quando Narcissa lhe servia outro pedaço de sobremesa.

O barulho da chuva cresceu na mesma proporção que o céu sobre Azkaban se tornava mais e mais escuro. As ondas quebravam nas pedras, tentando amenizar a fúria do próprio mar, outrora azul, agora cinza grafite.

O retorno do Lorde das Trevas colocara a lealdade de Lucius em cheque e ele sentiu culpa por responder ao chamado da Marca. Naquela noite voltara para a casa durante a madrugada, desnorteado, e encontrou Narcissa deitada na cama, ainda acordada. Mais uma vez esperando por ele. Novamente ela não dissera uma só palavra, mas no lugar do silêncio Lucius encontrou seus braços, que o envolveram com uma força que ele até então desconhecia.

Foi graças a força de Narcissa que Lucius enfrentou Draco de homem para homem pela primeira vez quando o garoto, quase um rapaz, retornara para a casa após seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Draco queria saber se era verdade, se o Lorde estava mesmo de volta.

Diferente de Narcissa, cujos olhos azuis ficaram nublados ao ver a Marca _viva_, os cinzentos de Draco brilharam de expectativa. Lucius passou noites explicando ao filho o que era ser um Comensal da Morte, deixando bem claro que, quando chegasse a hora, ele poderia escolher.

Lucius nunca imaginou que se arrependeria tanto de ter desperdiçado aquelas férias de verão falando sobre o Lorde das Trevas e suas diretrizes. E na altura do natal ele estava tão atarefado que só conseguiu voltar para casa na noite do dia vinte e cinco a tempo de encontrar Draco adormecido, o chão de seu quarto coberto de papéis de presente. E quando voltara o corpo, ele encontrara Narcissa o encarando sem expressão, uma capa jogada por cima da camisola, os pés descalços sobre o mármore frio.

"Desculpe." Lucius murmurara, fechando a porta do quarto do filho e caminhando em silêncio para o próprio quarto. "Desculpe."

Tampouco tivera tempo para se despedir de Draco quando este voltou a Hogwarts no começo de janeiro, mas se soubesse... se soubesse o que aconteceria, será que teria feito algum esforço?

Relâmpagos cortavam o céu sobre Azkaban, proporcionando uma claridade instável, quase fantasmagórica ao interior da cela, e mais uma vez Lucius desejou que os Dementadores ainda estivessem ali.

Desejou poder esquecer da primeira vez que vira Narcissa com suas vestes de noiva, quando sem querer entrara em seu quarto nas vésperas do casamento e ela sorrira sem graça, sem ter coragem de expulsá-lo. Desejou esquecer de quando Draco lhe estendera um pedaço de pergaminho com uma dúzia de rabiscos negros e amarelos, insistindo que _aquele_ era o papai, _aquela_ era mamãe e aquele menor, ali no meio, segurando as mãos dos dois, era ele.

E foi quando Lucius descobriu o quanto se apegar machucava que ele implorou para a chuva que os Dementadores voltassem. Que eles voltassem logo para que ele pudesse perder a esperança de um dia sair vivo dali e ensinar a Draco o que seu pai nunca conseguira ensinar a ele.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

_Dedicada à **Calíope Amphora**, que embora não seja exatamente uma fã de drama, ama a família Malfoy como ninguém. Espero que não me odeie muito por ter feito isso com o Lucius e, bem, **Feliz Aniversário **(adiantado), Honey!**

* * *

**_

**NA.:** Er... eu sou linda, não sou? Se Lucius não fosse um personagem fictício _aposto_ que ele me introduziria a prática diária de cruciatus! E como o ilustre patriarca dos Malfoys tá muito longe de ser o Sayid, eu dispenso a tortura, thanks. xD

**(x)** O título da fic é o mesmo do poema de Gonçalves Dias, sabem aquele do '_Minha terra tem palmeiras / Onde canta o Sabiá;/ As aves, que aqui gorjeiam,/ Não gorjeiam como lá'_? Pois então. Mas, como vocês devem ter percebido, a fanfic não tem nada a ver com o poema. Eu só roubei o título porque pensei em Azkaban, daí pra pensar em "Exílio" e conseqüentemente em "Canção do Exílio" foi um pulinho. Ah, ficou fofo, confessem.

**(x)** Só lembrando: reviews são amigas e não arrancam pedaço. Sério.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A Gutinha que leu a fic antes, deu uns toques legais e me garantiu que a Calíope ia gostar, ou seja, Calíope, se tu não gostar a culpa é toda da gaúcha, não minha, _tchê_! 


End file.
